


Endgame

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: Ivar and Bucky are being bad boys, you've decided to set them straight.





	Endgame

You’re sure this started months ago. A little game between your boys to entertain themselves when you weren’t around. However, games always come to an end.

You look at Bucky and Ivar in front of you. Both were naked, cocks hard. “Boys,” You say, looking at them fondly. “Boys, boys, boys,” You tsk and shake your head. “You must have known I would find out sooner or later.” Bucky looks down, ashamed. Ivar’s face contorts in pain, “Mistress-” He starts, but you smack him soundly. He jerks in his chair, grunting. You grab his chin between your thumb and finger and force him to look back at you. “Did I say you could speak?” You hiss. He shakes his head, eyes blown wide with lust. “Then keep quiet.” You let go of his chin.

You sit in your chair, looking at them. Ivar is sitting in his chair, hands tied behind his back. Bucky is on his knees, fisting his rope. Both are breathing hard, and looking at you, strained. “Honestly boys,” You say, shaking your head. “I expected more of you.” You watch as Ivar opens his mouth to say something else. He shuts it when you raise a brow. “You know what this means don’t you?” They nod. “Honestly, I think you two enjoy being punished more than you enjoy being rewarded.”

You lean to the side, grabbing the bag that’s been sitting there, neglected, for at least ten minutes. You grab your phone, unlock it, and turn on an app. You press the red button and both boys jump and moan. You watch as they squirm, the vibrators taking effect. It’s on the lowest setting, but with the show you’re getting read to put on for them, you don’t think they’ll last long.

Throwing the phone to the side, you stand. The boys watch hungrily as you begin to unbutton your blouse, revealing a white bra beneath. Not just any white bra, a new lacy one you bought that morning just for this purpose. You’ll be damned if Bucky rips it off this time.

You let the fabric fall to the floor, then bend down to unbuckle your heels. You’re well aware of the boys’ eyes on your breast. You don’t bother hiding your smile as you straighten out, kick the shoes off. Unzipping your skirt, you see Bucky twitch ever so slightly. “Touch me,” You say, slipping your skirt off the reveal matching panties and your garter. “And you get to watch while Ivar and I fuck each other to oblivion.” Bucky growls but situates himself.

You look at him for a moment, trying to assess his comfort. Deeming him to be ok for now, you sit back down, and spread your legs over the arms of the chair. Both boys watch as you run your hands down your body. One stops at a breast and squeezes; the other continues until it hits the lace of the panties.

You pass the lace edge and head right for the seat, rubbing yourself through the fabric. You moan, throwing your head back. “Oh boys,” You say. “This feels so good.” You circle your clit, feeling divine as Bucky licks his lips. “Oh Bucky,” You coo. “Can’t you just imagine how wonderful it would be if your tongue was doing this?” You watch Bucky gulp as he watches your finger. “you always now how to drive me crazy with the thing.” He nods slowly. “And Ivar, my sweet, sweet Ivar,” A bead of sweat rolls down his temple. “Oh, wouldn’t it just be fun if you could use your fingers? You were always so talented with them.”

They’re too busy watching the seat of your panties get wet as you continue to stroke your self. You pop a breast out of your bra and begin to roll a nipple. Soon enough, you work yourself up too much to continue teasing them. You slip your hand inside your panties and begin to work your clit.

You moan and squirm, calling Bucky and Ivar’s name. Soon, you can’t even do that, you’re too lost in your own pleasure. To keep yourself from going completely over the edge, you lay off your clits and plunge you fingers into your pussy. It helps, but only just. So, you pull your hand from your panties, showing off how slick they are to the boys. You pop them into your mouth, humming at your taste. “Don’t you guys just wish you could slip between my legs?” You tease. The boys groan.

Bucky slumps, trying his hardest to think of something else so he can soften up, but the sight of your fingers in your mouth is too distracting. He looks over at Ivar. The boy isn’t having anymore luck than he is. Good.

Your hand dips back down into your panties, and your eyes slip close once again. This time, you work yourself up quickly, wanting one of the boys to touch you already. Your thighs begin to shake as your orgasm rushes through you. You moan loudly, which ultimately turns unto whimpers as the pleasure tapers off.

When you have the wherewithal to lift your head to look at the boys, you see their looking down, sheepishly. Cum coating their thighs, cocks soft. You sigh and put your feet on the ground. “Ok,” you say, smiling wickedly. “Who came first?”


End file.
